Close Part 2: A Tris & Four Love Scene
by kimbeekaylene
Summary: Four & Tris venture into the abandoned Abnegation houses to steal a moment alone together. This is a continuation from my previous story, Close Part 1. Rated M: Romantic/Erotic Lemons throughout.


Close Part 2: A Tris & Four Love Scene

_This scene is a continuation of my previous Insurgent based romantic moment between Tris and Four. It's also short and sweet and I hope to do a third act soon! I do not own these characters in any way. I so appreciate all the readers and feedback! Thank you all for your encouragement and support! _

_Rated M: Erotic/Passionate Lemons throughout_

I wonder if Tobias could feel me staring at him as we passed around the soup cans of miscellaneous food. He caught my eye once or twice and we exchanged a small smile. This urgency to be with him, be close to him is new. But it makes sense. I think it's my time in Erudite echoing through me—the thought of being in that cold, quiet, empty room make me shudder. I almost died. I was so close to never seeing him again, never seeing anyone, never seeing myself age in the mirror, feel the rush of hitting the net. I was so close to being gone and now that I'm free, I want to dive in. I want to jump and rush and fly into the feeling that Tobias gives me. As we sat, eating the tiny bits of food, all I could think about was his kiss, the edge of his tongue and how the cool air felt on my body when I removed my bra and let him see me, touch me.

Four stands up and offers to refill water glasses for our friends. I stand up and follow him. As the glasses fill under the faucet, I lean next to him and put my hand near his wrist, my fingers gently stroke the flesh there. He looks at me and quickly looks away, perhaps blushing—though I can't say for sure if I've seen Four's cheeks redden from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to be so public but I need to be alone with you."

As the words come out of my mouth I wish I would have phrased them differently. I think of all the times I mislead Four, lied and diverted from the truth for some dangerous solo path. I don't want him to think me wanting to be alone with him is more of that. Far from it. I want to be close to him, just us, for as long as we have. He turns off the faucet, leaves the glasses on the counter and we're hand in hand, walking outside. I only take a few steps before he bends down and makes me jump on his back. I love how kind Tobias is. I wrap my arms around his neck, my thighs around his waist—a perfect piggyback to give my feet time to heel. I feel a rush of excitement surge up my throat.

"Where are we going?" I whisper.

"Not sure yet," he says. We walk. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. There are places everywhere where we can be alone. Almost all of the Abnegation houses are empty. This of course, is a very sad realization but in this moment, Four and I charge into the rows of Abnegation houses. We walk past my house; past a slew of homes belonging to people I used to know. I try not to think of who has passed at the hands of corrupted Dauntless. _It's just a shell. A house is a just shell_. But even I have trouble believing it. I squeeze my arms around Four's neck tighter and try focus on this time we have with each other. All the people we've lost, all the Abnegation not here, I know—even if it goes against the selfless credo—I feel in my heart they smile on me and Four now. I choose my life. I choose to have joy with the man I love.

We walk into an empty Abnegation house about a mile from where we just were. Tobias carries me up the stairs looking in the open doors to see if any Factionless or Dauntless are there. We loop around the hallways lit by afternoon sunlight; dust motes hover in the air. In the master bedroom, the bed is perfectly made. I'm not surprised to see it this way. It's an Abnegation necessity. They teach us to make our beds first thing in the morning. It shows honor for our rest; gratitude that we have a safe, warm place to sleep when those like the Factionless have nothing.

Tobias closes the door and pulls me to him and we kiss. The strength of the kiss, the intensity of our lips; it's like we haven't kissed in months. I feel his tongue now, delicate and the pressure of his lips makes me tremble. My arms can't wrap around him tight enough. I touch his neck. I run my hands over his strong back and pull at the edge of his shirt. I love how naturally it all happened and how we gravitate toward the bed. We took slow, backward steps until there we were, kissing are legs intertwined, the softness of a strange, yet comfortable Abnegation bed under us. It feels perfect; it feels like Four's bed at Dauntless. I imagine us there now. Our shirts come off quickly and this time—because I've already been to this place with him—I can't wait to take off my bra and be skin to skin. Tobias emits the tiniest gasp when he sees my breasts. This makes me blush and stifle a nervous laugh.

"You're so beautiful," he says.

"You are," I say. And Tobias allows his whole body to sink onto mine. I love the feeling of him on top of me. I love the weight and his muscles and seeing him everywhere I look.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

He looks at me. I look at him. His face is serious. I would give anything to know what he's thinking. He takes my left hand and puts it over where his heart beats. I feel it gently pound. His chin lowers and I see into his eyes even deeper.

"Tris—" he says, but I don't let him finish the rest of it. I pull his face to mine and he kisses me as I gently laugh. He smiles.

"You have my heart," he says. And it sounds so beautiful I have to repeat it silently in my head. I put my hand back on his chest and my fingers spread out to feel the rhythm. We kiss for a long time and Tobias lets his hands snake down my thighs, moves them up and down feeling the length of me. He finds a few tickle spots that make me scrunch up and though I try to hide them, I don't mind that Tobias know where they are. I want him to know everything about me. I touch his chest, his stomach, I run my fingers through his hair and I can see by the light in the room that the sun's going down.

"Do you think they'll wonder where we are?" I ask.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he says.

Then he does something that changes everything but it's perfect because I'm with Four and I'm never afraid with him. His fingers dipped against the edge of my pants and then suddenly, in the middle of his kiss, I can feel his hand touching my vagina. I can feel his fingers against the split of my labia. At first, I want to pull his hand away. I feel myself slightly tense up and that's when Tobias's kisses become delicate and slow. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let Tobias kiss me, I relax my body and let his fingers explore because I remind myself of when in Erudite, in those long hours—days most likely—locked in that room, I went everywhere with Tobias in my head. I fantasized and dreamed and wished that I could be anywhere with him, anywhere with him than without him. I want to be brave, I want to give myself to Tobias because I've never loved anyone the way I love him. Life means so much more when I choose it, when I choose him.

His eyes watch my eyes and my mouth opens and closes and little sounds come out of me that I've never heard before. After a few minutes, Tobias's fingers are slippery and it makes his touch more insistent, makes him kiss me harder, use more of his tongue. I cover my mouth when I slightly cry out. Tobias slides his finger inside of me and there is tightness, a pressure there I've never felt. It stings a little but the deeper his finger goes, the more I can feel my hips gently lift toward him. My heart beats fast and I feel a bit dizzy but I look at him and feel the fire between us. I sink into the lust that has consumed my body because the only thing I keep saying over and over again in my head is, _I want you. I want you. I want you_. I felt this in a tiny, teaspoon amount when I was new to Dauntless and slept in the safety of Four's room the night Peter and Al attacked me. I felt the little ball of heat move and enlarge every time Four looked at me. Now the ball of heat has burst and the particles have set every part of me ablaze. I feel like fire. I want to be fire. I sit up and Tobias draws his hand away quickly, in his cautious, not-wanting-to-hurt-me way.

"It's fine," I say. My voice is a husky whisper. "I just want to see you. All of you," I say.

I stand on my knees and move over to him. He stands on his knees; his hands are on my breasts, his mouth on my lips and neck. I unbutton the top of his pants, slide the zipper down and dip my hand inside. He gasps and pulls my hand away.

"Tris," he says. He sounds out of breath. He slightly shakes his head. I'm not sure why.

I nod my head in between kisses. I slowly slide my hand down his chest and torso until I feel pubic hair and his penis that's rigid and warm against my hand. I put my hand on it and with my other hand, slide his pants down. He looks in my eyes and we take off each other's pants, him pulling mine down in a single slide. I'm not so graceful. I wiggle each pant leg off one by one. Tobias and I lay down next to each other, our eyes everywhere taking in the other's nudity. I feel like I haven't taken in a full breath in a while. I sense the same in Tobias. He's so gorgeous. His skin—every line, every mark and scar; I love how warm his body is. I don't mind the rough calluses on his hands as they roam over my stomach, my breasts, my nipples. I put my hand on his penis. I am surprised how soft the skin is, how smooth. We just touch and stare for a while. I feel nervous with what I should do with my hand but I trust that my body knows, somewhere, deep down just to relax. I'm confident that whatever I'm doing, Tobias doesn't mind.

A noise shatters our bubble. It's probably something small but it came from downstairs. It sounded like something hit a window. The moment our focus shifted, we both started to pull our clothes back on. I quickly fasten my bra and slide into my shirt. Tobias slides on his pants and shirt.

"Stay here," he tells me.

"I'm coming with you," I say, grabbing my pants.

Tobias starts down the steps and I, on delicate steps, follow behind him. I lick my lips. It's become a habit ever since Dauntless initiation. I smile. I can taste Tobias's kiss.


End file.
